The 48 Days
by Rick Baley
Summary: a plane crashes on site B and a hell breaks loose Please read i beg you
1. Intro

THE 48 Days

_On a remote island, a wealthy man, John Hammond, secretly creates a theme park featuring living dinosaurs drawn from prehistoric D.N.A. Before opening the park to the public, he invites the top scientist and anxious investors. However, their park visit is anything but a walk in the park as the park's security system breaks down…and the prehistoric creatures break out…_

_Four years after the failure of Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, John Hammond reveals that there was another island ("Site B") on which dinosaurs were bred before being transported to Isla Nublar. Left alone since the disaster, the dinosaurs have left their cages, and Hammond is anxious that the world see them in their "natural" environment before they are all killed… _

_Eager to fund research for his new theory of raptor intelligence, renowned paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant is persuaded by wealthy adventurer Paul Kirby and his wife Amanda to accompany them on an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. This infamous island, once InGen's site B, has become both a breeding ground for John Hammond's great creations. When a plane crash maroons the party of seven, Grant discovers the true reason his deceptive hosts have invited him along, it has seemed that the couples son is lost here and instead of a sightseeing mission… it is now a rescue. In their perilous attempt to escape, the dwindling group encounters terrifying new creatures unrevealed by InGen…_

_Now… thirteen years after the incident, a 'Jumbo' commercial flight between Wellington, New Zealand and San Francisco, California, crashed on the forsaken island with four different parties, the front of the fuselage, the middle, and the back. The crash caused by the horrors of the island… now the 135 survivors must find a way to escape the island _

It was the wee hours of the morning. A triceratops was ripping bushes apart for its young. After it set the food for its hungry young it stood there looking at the beach… a beautiful day the waves gently hitting the rocks, the wind rushing through the trees. The children of the triceratops ran and played in the nest … **BOOM, **the family ran for it trees caught fire, shrapnel hitting the beach with tremendous speed people running all over the wreckage, screams all over, some just sat on the ground and cried. A plane had crashed on site B.


	2. The Crash

Chapter 2: The Crash

Jordan Marsh ran out of his seat and jumped into the sand and looked up, a single wing was balancing on top of the fuselage, with two engines on the wing still running. He looked toward the water and saw another engine on the ground still running, and the forth was in pieces because it exploded in midair, in the water was the tail of the plane and people were swimming toward the beach. Then he looked ant the running engine again and realized that thing is going to suck up everything that goes in front of it

"Hey keep away from the engine"! he yelled as he did a man with his sweatshirt tied around his waste stopped right next to his engine

"Wha---" the man started to yell but his sweatshirt sleeve got caught in the engine and he was pulled into it, and it exploded killing three others.

WHOOMPH

Jordan up looked at the wing as it started to fall

"GET AWAY FROM THE WING"! He screamed

To late it had fallen, killing a great amount of people in a explosion, the force had knocked him down when he started to get up he saw what looked like little lizards running pass him. He ignored it and started to go and help others stuck in the wreckage.

"Things are starting to calm down" a woman named Laura told him about fifteen minutes later

"Yah, they are" He said searching for his bag

"What's your name again"? Laura asked

"Oh, uh, Jordan" he replied

"How old are you, Jordan"?

"Why you wanna know if I'm legal"

"No, just wondering"

"23"

She nodded her head in approval, and picked up a bag right in front of him.

"Here you go, it was in your overhead compartment"

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" she said smiling as she walked away someone walked up behind Jordan

"So right after the plane crashes, your flirting with women" Jordan looked behind him and saw his brother, Tom, smiling

"You survived"

"Well yah, I thought you had gotten killed till I herd you yell at the guy who got sucked into the engine"

"Nice to see you again" Jordan said as he hugged his brother

"I came to ask if you wanted to into the jungle, we need water"

"Sure lets go"


End file.
